Field of Invention
The present invention relates to touch panels.
Description of Related Art
As the development of smart products such as smart phones, display devices with touch panels has become mainstream in the market. One of the present industrial development tendency of touch display devices is toward thin bezels, or even without bezels.
For the touch-panel display devices, the effective area where the users can watch and touch is always limited by the circuit configurations of touch panels. Considering the current feasibility of the fabrication, the restriction in reducing space by the design of jig machines, and the decreased yield rates with the thinner bezels, the achievement of narrowing bezels of the touch display are limited. In addition, in the circuit configurations of the touch panels, an effect of electro static discharge may occur between the ground wire and other conducting wires. As a result, the ground wire is often spaced apart from other conducting wires at a certain distance for preventing the effect of electro static discharge, which makes the narrowing of bezels of the touch display devices even harder.